Information storage devices are used to retrieve and/or store data in computers and other consumer electronics devices. A magnetic hard disk drive is an example of an information storage device that includes one or more heads that can both read and write, but other information storage devices also include heads—sometimes including heads that cannot write.
In a modern magnetic hard disk drive device, each head is a sub-component of a head-gimbal assembly (HGA) that typically includes a laminated flexure to carry the electrical signals to and from the head. The HGA, in turn, is a sub-component of a head-stack assembly (HSA) that typically includes a plurality of HGAs, an actuator, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The plurality of HGAs are attached to various arms of the actuator, and each of the laminated flexures of the HGAs has a flexure tail that is electrically connected to the FPC.
Modern laminated flexures typically include conductive copper traces that are isolated from a stainless steel structural layer by a polyimide dielectric layer. So that the signals from/to the head can reach the flex cable on the actuator body, each HGA flexure includes a flexure tail that extends away from the head along the actuator arm and ultimately attaches to the FPC adjacent the actuator body. That is, the flexure includes traces that extend from adjacent the head and continue along the flexure tail to electrical connection points. The FPC includes conductive electrical terminals that correspond to the electrical connection points of the flexure tail.
To facilitate electrical connection of the conductive traces of the flexure tails to the conductive electrical terminals of the FPC during the HSA manufacturing process, the flexure tails must first be properly positioned relative to the FPC so that the conductive traces of the flexure tails are aligned with the conductive electrical terminals of the FPC. Then the flexure tails must be held or constrained to maintain proper alignment while the aforementioned electrical connections are made. Practically obtaining and maintaining such proper relative alignment in a high-volume manufacturing environment is a non-trivial challenge for manufacturers that require fast, cost-effective, and robust manufacturing processes to survive in a highly competitive industry.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved HSA designs, to facilitate relative positioning and electrical connection of the conductive traces of a flexure tail to the conductive electrical terminals of an FPC during HSA manufacture.